Mityczny Konflikt pomiędzy Nauką a religią
video|right|300px right|300px W dzisiejszym świecie, panuje powszechne przekonanie, spowodowana tezą Johna Williama Drapera, o istniejącym konflikcie między religią a nauką. Pomijając wiarygodność Drapera(wymyślił również on Mit o tym, że wierzono w Płaską Ziemię w średniowieczu - pogląd ten zostanie obalony przez każdego lepszego historyka), uznajmy iż takiej bzdury nigdy on nie wygłosił. Mimo to, jego teza wciąż pozostaje błędna, i wynika z całkowitej nieznajomości nie tylko 2 mileniów wstecz, a także czasów antycznych. Również, proponuje ona błędne wyjaśnienie słowa nauka - a więc zacznijmy od tego. Wyjaśnienie słowa: nauka ,,Nauka - «zespół poglądów stanowiących usystematyzowaną całość i wchodzących w skład określonej dyscypliny badawczej»'' ~Słownik języka polskiego PWN. '' Nauką możemy nazwać rzeczy, które zostały udowodnione metodą naukową. Metoda naukowa, została stworzona przez Franciszkańskiego mnicha- Rogera Bacona. Można nazwać go tak naprawdę pierwszym naukowcem, gdyż przed nim - nauki nie było. Ale zaraz znajdzie się spore grono osób które powie: Hola! Czyżby Grecy, Chińczycy albo Muzułmanie nie dokonali ogromnych postępów w nauce? Problem jest w tym, że postęp technologiczny =/= nauka. Musimy unikać stwierdzenia iż postęp technologiczny danej cywilizacji dowodzi tego, że dana kultura ma naukę lub współczesną naukę, ponieważ większość wynalazków, które wpłynęły na codzienne życie w przed nowoczesnym świecie, ekonomicznie były "empirycznymi" odkryciami rzemieślników i innych pragmatycznych ludzi, a nie prawdziwymi naukowcami zastanawiającymi się nad prawami natury. Podczas gdy Grecy, Hindusi, Muzułmanie oraz Chińczycy posiadali coś na kształt "nauki" ich "nauce" brakowało wigoru i dyscypliny które charakteryzują naukę zachodnią. W celu posiadania wiedzy o tym, jak "nauka" danej kultury naprawdę kwalifikuje się jako nauka, najlepiej będzie uzupełnić definicję SJP: ,,Nauka - Usystematyzowana wiedza o przyrodzie poprzez wykorzystywanie tylko rozsądku i doświadczenia zmysłowego w celu odkrycia zasadniczych praw przyrody, które wyjaśniają jak natura jest zorganizowana i pozwala na dokładne przewidywanie przyszłych procesów przyrody tudzież obiektów mających zostać dokonane. Spośród wszystkich cywilizacji(nie licząc cywilizacji chrześcijańskiej), tylko grecka geometria i matematyka całkowicie spełnia tą definicję. Dlaczego to cywilizacja chrześcijańska/zachodnia wykształciła dzisiejszą naukę. Chrześcijaństwo dostarcza ramy pojęciowe, w którym nauka może się rozwijać. Nauka nie jest czymś naturalnym dla ludzkości... Chociaż promyki nauki pojawiały się wśród starożytnych Greków i Chińczyków, nowoczesna nauka jest dzieckiem Cywilizacji Europejskiej. Dlaczego tak jest? Jest to spowodowane unikalną kontrybucją wiary chrześcijańskiej do zachodniej kultury. Jak Eiseley(pisarz naukowy) powiedział: ,,To chrześcijański świat był tym, który finalnie wydał na świat przejrzysty, wyraźny sposób metody naukowej''. W kontraście do panteistycznych lub animistycznych religii, Chrześcijaństwo nie postrzega świata jako boskiego albo zamieszkałego przez duchy, ale raczej jako naturalny produkt nieprześcignionego Stwórcy który zaprojektował świat i powołał go do życia. Zatem, świat jest racjonalnym miejscem, które jest otwarte do eksploracji i odkrywania. '' Dodatkowo, całe naukowe przedsięwzięcie opiera się na założeniach, których nie można udowodnić naukowo, ale są gwarantowane przez światopogląd chrześcijański, na przykład: Prawa logiki, uporządkowana natura zewnętrznego świata, wiarygodność naszych zdolności poznawczych w poznawaniu projektu, oraz obiektywność wartości moralnych używanych w nauce. ''' '''Chciałbym zaznaczyć, że nauka nie mogła by istnieć bez tych założeń, a jednak nie mogą zostać udowodnione naukowo. Są one filozoficznymi założeniami, które są częścią i działką światopoglądu chrześcijańskiego. Zatem, religia ma znaczenia dla nauki w takim sensie, że może dostarczyć ramy pojęciowe w których nauka może zaistnieć. Ponadto, religia Chrześcijańska historycznie dostarczyła ram pojęciowych w których nowoczesna nauka powstała i była pielęgnowana. ~'''What is relation between Science and Religion? William Lane Craig '''Jak próbuję dopatrzyć się pochodzenia tego przekonania, wydaje mi się że jest to podstawowe pojęcie, głoszone wpierw w świecie zachodnim przez Hebrajczyków mianowicie, że wszechświat rządzony jest przez jednego Boga i nie jest produktem kaprysów wielu bogów, z których każdy rządzi własną prowincją zgodnie z własnymi prawami. Ten monoteistyczny pogląd wydaje się być historycznym fundamentem współczesnej nauki. " ~ (Melvin Calvin (1969), Chemical Evolution (pg. 258)) Ludzie biorą to za pewnik, że świat przyrody jest uporządkowany i zrozumiały. Leżące u podstaw prawa natury - prawa fizyki są akceptowane po prostu jako brutalny fakt. Nikt się nie pyta, skąd one się wzięły, przynajmniej nie robią tego w dobrym towarzystwie. Aczkolwiek, nawet najbardziej ateistyczny naukowiec akceptuje jako akt wiary że wszechświat nie jest bezsensowny, że istnieje racjonalna podstawa egzystencji fizycznej objawiająca się w przyrodzie prawem, który jest dla nas przynajmniej częściowo zrozumiały. A więc nauka może się udać tylko wtedy, gdy naukowiec przyjmie zasadniczo teologiczny światopogląd " ' ~(Physics and the Mind of God, Paul Davies’ Templeton Prize address, August 1995) ',,Pokolenia Historyków i socjologów odkryli jak na wiele sposobów Chrzescijanie, Chrzescijańskie przekonania, oraz Chrześcijanskie instytucje odegrały kluczową rolę w ukształtowaniu zasad, metod i instytucji tego, co z czasem cało się współczesną nauką. Odkryli oni, że niektóre odłamy Chrzescijaństwa zapewniły motywacje do studiowania przyrody systematycznie, socjologista Robert Merton, na przykład dowodził 70 lat temu iż Purytańska wiara i przekonania pobudziły 17-wieczną Anglików do przyjęcia nauki.Uczeni wciąż debatują, co Merton dowiódł a czego nie dowiódł, w międyczasie nakreślili znacznie bardziej szczegółowy obraz zróżnicowanego religijnego bodźca do badania natury. Chociaż wszyscy nie zgadzają się co do niuansów, prawie wszyscy obecni zgadzają się, iż chrzescijaństwo(katolicyzm jak i protestantyzm) skłonił wielu początkujących intelektualistów do studiowania natury systematycznie. Historycy odkryli również, że pojęcia zapożyczone z wiary chrzescijańskiej znalazły swoje miejsca w dyskursie naukowym, z chwalebnymi rezultatami; sam pogląd, że natura jest uporządkowana wielu uczonych przypisuje chrześcijanskiej teologii. ~''' (Efron, N. 2010. Galileo Goes to Jail and Other Myths About Science and Religion. p. 80.) '''..Jest prawdą, iż troche filozofii przybliża umysł do ateizmu; jednakże głęboka filozofia, przybliża umysł człowieka do religii: Podczas gdy umysł ludzki spogląda na przyczyny, czasami może spoczywać w nich i nie iść dalej, ale gdy widzi łańcuch i łaczy go ze sobą, prowadzi go to do Opatrzności i Bóstwa ~''' Sir Francis Bacon, (Sylva Sylvarum Century X (1627)) ,,'''Niewidoma obecność cząsteczek wirtualnych zaprzecza zdrowemu rozsądkowi i jest nieintuicyjne dla osób niezaznajomionych z fizyką. Religijna wiara w Boga, oraz Chrzescijańska wiara iż ten Bóg stał się człowiekiem około 2 tysięcy lat temu, może wydawać się dziwne zdroworozsądkowemu umysłowi. Ale kiedy najbardziej elementarne postępują w ten sposób, powinnismy być gotowi przyjąć, iż najgłębsze aspekty naszego istnienia wykraczają poza nasze zdroworozsądkowe intuicje'' ~ 'Fizyk, zwycięzca nagrody Nobla Tony Hewish, zacytowany w przedmowie dla ksiązki John'a Polkinhornea i Nicholasa Bealea - Questions of Truth: Fifty-one Responses to Questions about God, Science and Belief. ,,'Kiedy porównamy ten ton pojmowania w Europie z nastawieniem innych cywilizacji pozostawionych samych sobie, wydaje się, iż pochodzi tylko jedno zródło jego pochodzenia. To musi wywodzić się z średniowiecznego upierania się na racjonalności Boga, poczęty poprzez personalną energię Jahwe wraz z racjonalnością Greckiego filozofa. Każdy szczegół jest nadzorowany i uporządkowany; Badanie przyrody mogło tylko doprowadzić do usprawiedliwienia wiary w racjonalności. Pamiętajcie, iż nie mówię tylko o przekonaniach kilku osób. Mam na myśli wpływ na umysł Europejski niekwestionowanej wiary od stuleci. Przez to, rozumiem instynktowny ton myśli, a nie tylko zwykłe wyznanie słów. W Azji, koncepcje Boga dotyczyły istoty, która była zbyt arbitralna tudzież bezosobowa, by takie pomysły miały większy efekt na instynktowne nawyki umysłu. Każde pojedyńcze wydarzenie może być pełnomocnictwem irracjonalnego despoty, albo może pochodzić z jakiegoś bezosobowego, nieodgadnionego zródła rzeczy. Nie było takiej samej pewności, jak w zrozumiałej racjonalności osobowej istoty. Nie twierdzę, iż europejskie zaufanie do rozezniania natury było w pełni uzasadnione przez własną teologię. Moim punktem jest zrozumienie jak to powstało. Moim wyjaśnieniem jest to, że wiara w możliwość nauki wygenerowana przedewszystkim w rozwoju współczesnej teorii naukowej, jest nieświadomą pochodną średniowiecznej teologii.'' ~ (Alfred North Whitehead, Science and the Modern World, p. 18-19.) Kategoria:Chrześcijaństwo